Over the years, various techniques have been developed to assist persons in providing annotative comments to documents. For example, in instances where portions of text of a paper document are to be annotated, an annotator may simply provide hand written annotations in the margins of the paper document, near the portions of the document to which the annotations apply. However, such hand written annotations on the paper document are not easily removable from the document and, may in fact be difficult to decipher, depending upon the neatness and penmanship of the annotator.
Text portions of a paper document may also be annotated by writing an annotative comment on an adhesive backed paper (e.g., Post-It™ pads, available from the Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company). An advantage of using such adhesive backed paper for providing annotative comments thereon is that a piece of such adhesive backed paper may be affixed to the paper at virtually any location on the face of the document (e.g., in the margin of the document or proximate the portion of the document to which the annotative comment applies). However, as hand written comments on the paper are difficult to revise or erase, and as the adhesive on such paper is relatively weak (e.g., mild), such adhesive backed papers are not readily reusable.